


Feverish Flavour

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [18]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeong Yunho, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: คุณพบเขาครั้งแรกในความฝัน
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 2





	Feverish Flavour

คุณพบเขาครั้งแรกในความฝัน ฝันประหลาด ฝันที่เหมือนจริงอย่างประหลาด ฝันที่ยังคงทิ้งความรู้สึกค้างไว้ในตอนตื่น และยังคงไม่อาจสลัดออกแม้เวลาล่วงเข้าค่ำคืนใหม่ ไม่อาจข่มตาหลับได้สนิทเมื่อร่างกายตื่นตัวอย่างที่ไม่เคยมีสิ่งเร้าใดทำได้ เพียงแค่นึกถึงความเหนอะหนะระหว่างขาเมื่อเช้า สิ่งตกค้างจากเสี้ยวฝันที่ขาดหาย จำได้ก็แต่เพียงเรียวนิ้วที่แทรกเข้า ชำเราจุดที่ต้องการอย่างแม่นยำซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าจนไม่อาจละความสนใจไปแห่งหนอื่น และดวงตาแสนซุกซน ดูคล้ายลูกสุนัขวัยเยาว์ ทว่าในอีกพริบตาก็กลับกลายเป็นปีศาจจิ้งจอก เจ้าเล่ห์เจ้ากล หลอกให้ลุ่มหลงงมงายในมายาภาพ บิดความรับรู้ให้เบี้ยวผิดรูปการณ์ที่แท้จริง

นิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลางจากมือขวาแทรกเข้าสู่ช่องทางเบื้องล่าง คุณหันหน้าซุกกับหมอน มือซ้ายยกขึ้นปิดปากตัวเองระหว่างปรนเปรอตนเอง แล้วก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วแน่นเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความผิดปกติของร่างกาย มันเคยพอ คุณไม่เคยต้องให้ใครหรือใช้อะไรช่วยมากไปกว่านิ้วและมือของตัวเองเพื่อให้ปลดปล่อยแต่ในวันนี้ ทั้งที่ใกล้เต็มทนแต่ก็กลับไม่รู้สึกว่า _พอ_ มีแต่ความว้าวุ่นวิ่งวนในใจ ชื่อหนึ่งก้องอยู่ในลำคอ ชื่อที่ทำให้เส้นเสียงยังแสบร้อนไม่ว่าจะดื่มน้ำหรือกินยาบรรเทาอาการเจ็บคอไปเท่าไหร่ แทบเอ่ยถ้อยคำโดยไม่แค่นไอไม่ได้ไปทั้งวัน ชื่อของเขา คำสองพยางค์ สั้นแค่นั้นแต่ก็กลับเลือนจางไปจากความทรงจำเหมือนเม็ดทรายร่วงหล่นผ่านร่องนิ้ว คุณบิดตัว ถอนนิ้วออกไปกอบกุมความแข็งขืนที่ปวดหนึบ นิ้วโป้งนวดคลึงส่วนปลายฉ่ำของเหลวใส ปาดมันลงลูบไล้บนแก่นกาย ขยับมือรูดรั้งเร่งรัว ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาภาพหลังเปลือกตาก็กลายเป็นสีขาวโพลน

เสื้อผ้าที่เพิ่งสวมไม่ถึงชั่วโมงถูกถอดโยนใส่ตระกร้าเมื่อตอนนี้มันชุ่มเหงื่อไปหมด คุณถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ อุณหภูมิของน้ำจากฝักบัวเหนือศีรษะเย็นเกินกว่าที่ชอบ เย็นเกินไป แต่หากมันพอจะทำให้ร่างกายและจิตใจสงบลงได้บ้าง คุณคิดว่ามันก็คุ้มค่าที่จะกัดฟันทน

/

คุณพบเขาอีกครั้งในร้านหนังสือที่ไม่เคยมีความคิดจะย่างเท้าเข้าไป ร้านขนาดเล็กที่ไม่เคยสังเกตเห็นในหลืบเล็กระหว่างทางกลับห้องพัก ทั้งป้ายชื่อทั้งกระดาษบอกรายละเอียดโปรโมชั่นไร้การตกแต่งเพื่อดึงดูดความสนใจของคนผ่านไปมาดูผิดจุดประสงค์ คุณผลักบานกระจก ก้าวเข้าไป กลิ่นอายภายในให้ความรู้สึกลึกลับ เหมือนกับชายร่างเล็กเจ้าของเส้นผมสีน้ำเงินเข้มที่ยืนอยู่หลังเคาท์เตอร์แคชเชียร์ สีสันจัดจ้านหนึ่งเดียวตัดกับโทนอบอุ่นของแวดล้อมโดยรอบ ดึงดูดสายตาได้ดียิ่งกว่าปกนิตยสารวาบหวิวที่มุมเฉพาะของร้าน

"มีอะไรให้ช่วยหรือเปล่าครับ?"

คำถามนั้นมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มเป็นมิตร คุณส่ายหน้า มีข้อสงสัยโคลงเคลงอยู่ในศีรษะเต็มไปหมด แต่คุณไม่ได้พูดมันออกไปสักคำ

การเดินสำรวจร้านจบลงในเวลาไม่ถึงสิบนาทีเมื่อไม่มีสิ่งใดสามารถดึงสายตาให้ไปหาได้เท่าเขาที่ยืนมองจากจุดเดิมอยู่เงียบ ๆ คุณขบริมฝีปาก หักใจก้าวออกจากร้านโดยไม่หันมองกลับแม้จะได้ยินคำว่า “ขอบคุณที่แวะมานะครับ!” ดังไล่หลังมาก็ตาม

/

"ไม่มีเล่มไหนน่าสนใจสำหรับคุณเลยเหรอ" น้ำเสียงเจือความสงสัยและความกังวลดังมาจากทางด้านหลัง คุณหันขวับ พบคนที่น่าจะอยู่หลังโต๊ะอย่างเคยยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น

"มาทางนี้สิ ผมจะแนะนำให้" เขาผายมือ เดินผ่านไปอีกทาง ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าสิ่งที่กำลังกระทำส่งผลอย่างไรกับคุณ ฝีเท้าคุณก้าวตามเสียงนำและหยุดลงเมื่อเขาหยุด พอระยะห่างตรงกลางถูกย่นลงเหลือเพียงครึ่งช่วงแขนเอื้อมถึงก็เพิ่งเห็นป้ายชื่อบนอก คิมฮงจุง มันเขียนไว้อย่างนั้น _คิมฮงจุง_ ชื่อฟังไม่คุ้น ไม่เคยได้ยินจากไหนมาก่อน แต่เมื่อลองออกเสียงกับตนเองลำคอก็แห้งผากขึ้นมาฉับพลัน ราวกับต้องมนต์ คุณกลืนน้ำลาย พยายามกดเก็บความกระหาย พยายามบังคับตัวเองให้มองสันหนังสือบนชั้น แต่สายตาก็กลับหลุบหาริมฝีปากสีอ่อนที่กำลังขยับบอกเล่าเรื่องย่อของแต่ละเล่มแทน ดูตั้งใจเสียจนรู้สึกผิดที่เมื่อครู่ฟังไม่ได้ยินสักคำ

ตัดสินใจพลาดไปแล้ว คุณไม่ควรย่างกรายกลับมาที่นี่เลย คุณควรลืมมันไป ก็แค่ความฝัน --

"...เสียมารยาทจังเลย" ไหล่เล็กลู่ลงเมื่อเจ้าของมันกล่าวเช่นนั้นหลังหันหน้ามาทางคุณ ดวงตาหม่นลงกว่าที่เห็นเมื่อแรกเริ่มบทสนทนา หัวใจคุณบีบตัวแน่น อยากจะดูดกลืนความเศร้าจากเขามา ไม่เหลือให้ได้สัมผัสมันอีก จึงเผลอไผลโน้มตัวลงไปหา ใบหน้าเขาอยู่ห่างไปไม่กี่เซนติเมตร ได้กลิ่นคล้ายเปลือกส้มลอยกรุ่นจากผิว สีผิวโทนอุ่น หากเข้าใกล้อีกนิดอาจได้กลิ่นไอแดด 

ขบวนความคิดหยุดชะงักเมื่อคุณถูกผลักติดกับชั้นหนังสือ เพิ่งจะรู้ตัวเอาตอนนี้เองว่าจังหวะหายใจถี่ระรัว ส่วนกลางร่างกายตื่นตอบสนองให้เห็นชัดจนหาคำอธิบายเพื่อแก้ตัวเป็นอื่นไม่ได้ ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวด้วยความอับอายเหลือคณา หากนั่นไม่หยุดคุณจากการกดน้ำหนักลงถูความอึดอัดใต้กางเกงกับหัวเข่าของเขาที่แทรกอยู่ตรงกลาง แขนโอบลำคอคนตรงหน้าไว้เป็นหลักประคองตัวเองไม่ให้ร่วงไปกองกับพื้น เสียงครางดังออกจากปากไปไม่ขาดสาย **_น่าอับอาย น่าอับอาย_** แต่ว่าจะให้ถอยกลับก็ไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้ --

เสียงครวญขาดห้วงไปเมื่อคุณก้มหน้าลงซุกคอคนตัวเล็กกว่าในวินาทีเดียวกับที่ความรุ่มร้อนในร่างกายทะลักออกเป็นรอยชื้นบนกางเกงที่สวม

"นี่ร้านหนังสือนะคุณ ไม่ใช่โรงแรม" เขาส่งสายตาตำหนิ ตีต้นขาคุณด้วยแรงเท่ากับแค่วางมือลง

"งั้นไปโรงแรมกันไหม" คุณตอบกลับไปทั้งยังหายใจหอบ ฮงจุงหัวเราะ "ไปข้างบนดีกว่า" มือที่ประคองสะโพกคุณอยู่เลื่อนขึ้นไปบนเอว "ทางซ้ายมือ รอที่นั่นนะ ผมจะปิดร้าน"

เขาไม่ปล่อยให้คุณรอนาน ยังไม่ทันได้ทำความเคยชินกับพื้นเตียงดีก็โผล่มา ล็อคประตูอย่างเบามือก่อนเริ่มถอดเครื่องแต่งกาย เปิดเผยรอยสักเป็นอักษรเรียงแถวยาวกลางแผ่นหลัง คำในภาษาที่คุณไม่รู้จัก หรือบางทีอาจจะเป็นเพียงการออกแบบเส้นให้ดูเป็นเช่นนั้น คุณคาดเดา นอนราบลงกับเตียง เสื้อผ้าหลุดออกไปตามฝ่ามือของเขาที่ลูบไล้ผิวกาย

อย่างกับความฝัน ทว่าทวีความรุนแรงยิ่งกว่า ด้วยเรียวลิ้นที่ลากละเลียดอย่างใจเย็นราวคุณเป็นอาหารจานโปรดที่ยังไม่อยากให้หมดไป หากในอีกวินาทีถัดมากลับใช้คมฟันขบกัดเนื้อตัว จ้วงกินอย่างตะกละตะกลามจนอดหวั่นหวาดว่าแม้กระทั่งกระดูกเขาก็จะไม่เหลือทิ้งไว้ให้เป็นหลักฐานว่าตัวตนของคุณเคยมีอยู่บนโลกไม่ได้

"ขี้กังวลจังเลย" ฮงจุงพึมพำ หยุดทุกการเคลื่อนไหวแล้วเชยคางคุณขึ้นให้มองสบ แสงจากดวงอาทิตย์ที่กำลังคล้อยลงต่ำซึ่งส่องลอดหน้าต่างเข้ามาทำให้ดวงตาของเขาดูเป็นสีแดงฉาน คุณเอียงคอ เผยอปากงับปลายนิ้วโป้งของเขาเบา ๆ

"ทำให้หายกลัวทีสิ"

เขาหัวเราะ ละมือไปจับขาของคุณให้แยกออก แล้วโน้มลงป้อนจูบตอบรับคำขอนั้น

เป็นชื่อของเขาที่ดังออกไปจากปาก เป็นชื่อของคุณที่ดังอยู่ข้างใบหู ในชีวิตยี่สิบสามปี คำว่าจองยุนโฮไม่เคยฟังไพเราะเท่านี้มาก่อน

/

"ผมเคยเห็นคุณ ในฝัน..." คุณเอ่ยออกไป ฮงจุงดูไม่แปลกใจ ดวงตาที่คุณกำลังมองใสแจ๋วแสนบริสุทธิ์เหมือนเด็กไม่รู้ความ เขายันตัวลุกขึ้น ยกยิ้มอ่อนหวาน มือแตะใบหน้าคุณอย่างอ่อนโยน

"เหนื่อยแย่แล้วคนเก่ง คุณหน้าแดงไปหมดอย่างกับมีไข้แน่ะ พักผ่อนเถอะนะ เดี๋ยวผมจะเช็ดตัวให้เอง"

เขาเปลี่ยนเรื่องอย่างรวบรัดและปิดบทสนทนาไปด้วยกันเสร็จสรรพ ไม่เปิดช่องว่าให้แย้ง อนุญาตเพียงแต่การผงกศีรษะรับคำอย่างเชื่อง ๆ คุณทำตามนั้น แล้วก็ได้รับจุมพิตเหนือเปลือกตาเป็นรางวัล เหมือนฝัน เหมือนฝันอีกแล้ว ฝันคืนนั้นก็จบลงอย่างนี้ก่อนคุณสะดุ้งตื่น นี่เป็นเพราะเก็บกดเกินไปจนสารเคมีในสมองกับเส้นประสาทร่วมมือกันเล่นตลกหรืออย่างไรก็แยกไม่ออก คุณวางมือทาบมือของเขา การเคลื่อนไหวของมันเลื่อนออกไกลห่างไปพร้อมกับความตระหนักรู้ตัว เหลือเพียงสิ่งเดียวชัดเจนขึ้นมาเหนือห้วงคิดว่างเปล่า ไม่ว่าท้ายที่สุดแล้วมันจะเป็นเรื่องบ้าบออะไร คุณขอให้สิ่งที่เพิ่งจบไปและตัวตนของผู้ชายที่ชื่อคิมฮงจุงไม่ใช่ความฝันก็พอ

—


End file.
